Una venganza especial
by chibi yoruichi
Summary: El blanco de las bromas de Gojyo es Sanzo. El monje no aguantará mucho y planeará su venganza. GojyoSanzo. Oneshot


**N/A: Los personajes no son mios, yo sólo los uso para hacer historias raras.**

**¡Hola! Aquí dejo otra historia de Saiyuki, a ver que os parece.**

**Espero que os guste y que dejéis algún comentario.**

**Gracias y ¡a leer!**

* * *

UNA VENGANZA ESPECIAL

Llevaban viajando todo el día, estaban exhaustos y alguno muy cabreado. Habían llegado a un pueblo pequeño y sucio, casi deshabitado, con las calles estrechas y sin vida.

En la única posada que había les quedaban dos habitaciones. El posadero les tendió las dos llaves y Sanzo las cogió.

-Tú, conmigo.-dijo señalando a Hakkai.

-Creo que hoy no, Sanzo.

El monje se quedó sorprendido. Su amigo siguió hablando:

-Llevas de muy mal humor todo el día, y no has parado de fumar durante todo el trayecto, echas una peste a humo que no hay quien te aguante, salvo otro fumador, así que tú duermes con Gojyo.

Y dicho esto, cogió la llave del otro y subió las escaleras.

Todos se habían quedado sin palabras.

-Vamos, Goku.-Gritó desde arriba Hakkai.

-…Eh, sí sí.

El más joven salió de su ensimismamiento y corrió escaleras arriba, dejando solos a sus otros dos amigos.

Sanzo miró a Gojyo, éste le sonrió.

-Parece que tendremos que dormir juntos, Sanzo-chan.

Sanzo entornó sus ojos con odio.

-No te me acerques, no hables y no me molestes. Limítate a dormir o yo te haré dormir para siempre. ¿Entendido?

-Pero Sanzo, yo…

El sonido metálico del seguro de la pistola le hizo pensárselo mejor.

-Entendido, entendido.

-Hm.

Ya en la habitación, Sanzo fue el primero en meterse a la ducha. Necesitaba un buen baño caliente para relajarse.

Sentado en su cama estaba Gojyo. Oía el correr del agua de la ducha.

-Este monje es tonto. Cada vez que intento acercarme a él un poco me echa a patadas.-y con una sonrisa un tanto maligna se levantó.- Se va a enterar su santidad Sanzo-sama.

Fue hasta una especie de cocina que había en la habitación. Decir cocina era mucho, un fregador, un mueble y un fuego. Bueno, para lo que él iba a hacer, era suficiente.

Abrió el grifo y así estuvo hasta que una maldición se oyó desde el baño.

-Jijiji.

Cerró el grifo otra vez. Cuando había pasado un minuto, volvió a abrirlo.

Otra maldición. Otra vez a cerrar el grifo.

La cuarta vez que intentó hacerlo, la puerta se abrió con un golpe. Gojyo pegó un respingo. Sanzo salió del baño con sólo una toalla atada a la cintura y el agua todavía goteando por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-la cara de Sanzo irradiaba odio.

-Yo…

Sanzo miró hacia su mesilla. Allí estaba su pistola. Gojyo siguió su mirada y abrió los ojos con horror. Los dos corrieron a cogerla, Sanzo fue más rápido pero cuando estaba a punto de dispararle, Gojyo, que no iba a dejar que lo matasen tan fácilmente, tiró de su toalla dejándolo desnudo.

Aprovechando el desconcierto de Sanzo, Gojyo agarró su muñeca y el disparo se desvió hacia el techo.

Se quedaron muy juntos. Sus pechos casi rozándose. Las mejillas de ambos se tornaron rosadas. Sanzo desvió su mirada, no quería que el otro notase su rubor. Gojyo, sin darse cuenta del nuevo color de Sanzo, agradeció este gesto, no quería que viese que se había sonrojado.

-Suéltame, imbécil.-le dijo Sanzo intentando apartarlo, pero sin poder conseguir zafarse de su agarre.

-No.

-¡Que me sueltes!

-Si prometes que no me vas a disparar.

Sanzo lo miró a los ojos.

-Quiero ponerme la maldita toalla.

Gojyo se sonrojó más si cabe, lo soltó y se alejó de él un poco.

-..Eeh, sí, claro.

Sanzo recogió la toalla y atándosela otra vez a la cintura se fue al baño, esta vez pistola en mano.

Gojyo se dejó caer en la cama. Se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a reírse.

-¡¡¡Bonito culo, Sanzo-kun!!!

BANG

* * *

Era por la mañana temprano. Ya habían desayunado y se disponían a marcharse.

Sanzo miraba a Gojyo receloso. Había estado toda la mañana muy callado y evitándolo. "Bueno, por mí, mejor. A ver si me deja en paz de una vez".

Subieron al jeep y Sanzo sacó su paquete de cigarrillos. Colocó uno en su boca y rebuscó entre sus ropas el encendedor. Gojyo, desde atrás, miraba con atención cada movimiento del rubio. Cuando Sanzo por fin encontró el encendedor y se dispuso a encender su cigarro, Gojyo abrió aún más los ojos, no se quería perder ni un detalle. La llama se estaba acercando, hasta que…

BOOM

La pequeña explosión dio paso a un incómodo silencio, al final roto por un ruido gutural que pronto se convirtió en la más ruidosa carcajada.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA. Llevo…esperando a…que…se encienda un cigarro…desde que me levanté. JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS.- Gojyo se sujetaba la barriga con las manos, la risa no le dejaba articular palabra, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

En la cara de Sanzo lo único que se distinguía eran sus ojos, rojos de ira y odio.

-¡AY¡Que me muero! JAJAJAJAJA.- Gojyo seguía retorciéndose en la parte trasera del jeep.

Goku y Hakkai, que no podían aguantar la risa, miraban a Sanzo, su cara toda negra contrastaba con su pelo, rubio como el oro, y su atuendo blanco. Intentaban disimular su risa, se tapaban la boca, se mordían los labios, pero al final, sin poder evitarlo, los dos se unieron a las carcajadas de Gojyo.

Un ruidito se empezó a oír. Los dientes de Sanzo rechinaban con odio.

-Yo…Yo…¡¡¡¡¡YO TE MATO!!!!!

Sacando la pistola se puso de pie en su asiento y empezó a disparar a la parte de atrás sin compasión.

-¡Sanzo, por dios!-Hakkai se había levantado e intentaba sujetar al bélico monje.

Gojyo no había parado ni un segundo de reírse. Había saltado del jeep en el momento justo para evitar ser acribillado por Sanzo.

-¡TE JURO QUE TE MATO, MALDITO IMBÉCIL!

-JUAS JUAS JUAS. ¡Qué cara! Jajajaja.

-Gojyo, por favor. Deja ya de reírte o lo suelto y que sea lo que dios quiera.

Hakkai casi no podía sujetar al rubio, que con las risas del otro aumentaba su fuerza.

-Vale, vale. ¡Ay¡Qué dolor de barriga!

Gojyo se apoyó en el jeep. Sanzo por fin había accedido a estarse quieto y a apaciguar sus instintos asesinos, pero seguía mirándolo con odio.

-Vámonos antes de que esto pase a mayores.-dijo Hakkai. Y sin poder evitarlo añadió con una sonrisa.-Que Sanzo está a punto de explotar.

BANG BANG

* * *

El pueblo al que llegaron no tenía nada que ver con el anterior. Grandes calles, fuentes y repleto de gente, entre otras cosas porque estaban en fiestas.

-Daos prisa y vamos a encontrar un sitio para dormir.-gruñó Sanzo. Estaba de muy mal humor. Con tanta gente sería muy difícil encontrar un sitio para dormir y tendrían que compartir habitación.

Casi al final del pueblo encontraron una pequeña posada que tenía una habitación libre.

-Estupendo. Dormiré con los tres idiotas a la vez.- Sanzo hizo una mueca de disgusto y cogiendo la llave despareció por el pasillo.

-Bueno yo me voy a ver que veo por ahí. Hasta luego.-y despidiéndose con la mano, Gojyo salió por la puerta.

-Pues nosotros vamos a dejar nuestras cosas y luego a comprar.

-Sí¡comida!-dijo jubiloso Goku.

-Venga hombre¡qué torta me ha soltado la tipa esa! Ya ves tú, por rozarle un poco el culo.

Gojyo entraba en la posada después de estar un par de horas dando vueltas por el pueblo.

Iba hablando sólo. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación y al abrirla enmudeció.

Sanzo estaba sentado en una silla, el brazo apoyado en la mesa y la cabeza en su mano. Su pecho se movía rítmicamente. Subía y bajaba. Su respiración era muy suave. Sus ojos cerrados y varios mechones rubios cayendo sobre ellos.

Gojyo lo miró un momento. Parecía tan dócil ahí dormido, sin una pistola ni un abanico en la mano, la cara relajada… Una idea surgió en la cabeza del pelirrojo. Le gustaba el Sanzo tranquilo, con cara de ángel, pero el Sanzo cabreado lo volvía loco. Salió de la habitación casi corriendo, procurando no hacer ruido, y en menos de tres minutos ya estaba otra vez de vuelta. En la mano llevaba una cuerda muy fina.

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza, se acercó con mucho cuidado al lado de Sanzo y se tumbó en el suelo. Tenía la respiración agitada, pero en la cara se reflejaba su felicidad.

El sudor le caía por la frente. La tensión era demasiada. Si fallaba se llevaría un disparo entre los ojos antes de tiempo.

Con la cuerda rodeó los pies del monje. Intentó que no le tocara en ningún sitio, la dejó que cayera sobre sus pies. Si la apretaba el rubio se despertaría y eso no entraba en sus planes todavía. La ató y con un suspiro de alivio se fue retirando poco a poco de Sanzo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se levantó, colocó un paquete de cigarrillos de Sanzo en la mesita que había cerca y se sentó en un silla, justo enfrente de él. Había que esperar.

Diez minutos más tarde Sanzo abrió los ojos. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Gojyo delante de él.

-¿Qué?-inquirió el rubio molesto.

-Nada.-le contestó Gojyo subiendo los hombros.

-Hm.

Sanzo se apoyó en la mesa y se levantó. Retiró la silla hacia atrás. Miró hacia la mesita y se dirigió allí.

Con el primer paso que dio se le trabaron las piernas, intentó guardar el equilibrio con el otro pie, pero cuando lo movió, también estaba atado.

Gojyo empezó a reírse en cuanto Sanzo había dado el primer traspié. Pero la sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando vio cómo el rubio caía hacia la mesita y su cabeza impactaba contra ella con un ruido sordo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Se levantó corriendo de la silla.

-¿Sanzo?

Se acercó y vio al monje tirado boca abajo, y de su cabeza empezaba a salir un líquido rojo.

-¡SANZO!

Gojyo corrió a su lado, se arrodilló junto a Sanzo y comenzó a zarandearlo suavemente.

-¡Sanzo¿Estás bien?

Al ver que no se movía. Gojyo empezó a ponerse nervioso. Lo zarandeaba con más fuerza.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Hakkai.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- se colocó al lado de Gojyo.

-Hakkai, cúralo. Le hice una pequeña broma, pero se ha dado contra la mesa y…

Hakkai usó sus poderes. Sanzo enseguida se cubrió del blanco resplandor. Pero no pasaba nada.

-Gojyo…-con la cara angustiada Hakkai miró a Gojyo.

-No…no.-gruesas lágrimas caían por el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Voy a buscar ayuda. Quédate aquí.- Hakkai salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

Gojyo seguía llorando.

-Sanzo…

Cogió al monje y le dio la vuelta. Ahora lo podía mirar a la cara y decirle todo lo que sentía.

-Sanzo…lo siento mucho. Yo sólo quería gastarte una broma.- Gojyo se cubrió la cara con las manos.- Sólo quería que te fijaras un poco más en mi. Sólo quería estar cerca de ti. Sólo…Sanzo…-El llanto le impidió seguir hablando.

Ante estas palabras Sanzo abrió los ojos. Se había quedado atónito. Lo que quería era devolverle todas las bromas que le había gastado. La sangre era un líquido que había comprado Hakkai, que estaba enterado del plan de Sanzo. Nunca había pensado que Gojyo se declararía de esta manera.

-Eres idiota.

Gojyo retiró sus manos rápidamente.

-¿Sanzo?...Pero tú no estabas…

-Cállate- Sanzo se incorporó y acercó una mano al rostro de Gojyo. Limpió sus lágrimas y agarrándolo por la barbilla, concluyó.- y bésame.

Los ojos de Gojyo se abrieron con sorpresa al notar los labios de Sanzo sobre los suyos.

Cuando se separaron Gojyo no podía articular palabra.

-Pero…tú…yo…

-¿Te has vuelto más tonto que antes?-le reprochó Sanzo encarnando una ceja.

-Que yo pensaba que tú me odiabas.

-¿Yo? Pero si soy un trozo de pan. Yo no odio a nadie.-le contestó Sanzo con un intento de sonrisa de medio lado.

-JA.- Gojyo se sonrojó y preguntó.-Entonces…¿me quieres?

Sanzo lo miró y un poco de color se añadió a sus mejillas.

-Digamos que…me hacen gracia tus bromas.

Una amplia sonrisa adornó la cara de Gojyo. Y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó al pecho de Sanzo.

-Pero¿QUÉ HACES IDIOTA?

-Sanzo me quiere, Sanzo me quiere…-canturreaba Gojyo.

-¡Cállate, imbécil!

Gojyo estampó un beso en los labios de Sanzo y siguió con la cancioncita.

-Sanzo me quiere, Sanzo me...

BANG

* * *

-FIN-


End file.
